Star Wars: The Old Republic
Star Wars: The Old Republic, (TOR), es un MMORPG ambientado en la era de la Antigua República desarrollado por BioWare, una división de Electronic Arts. El primer anuncio oficial del juego se hizo el 30 de octubre de 2007 en una rueda de prensa, pero de manera muy vaga y sin aún título ni más detalles. El título del juego fue revelado el 21 de octubre de 2008 y junto a él gran cantidad de información. BioWare anunció el lanzamiento del juego para la primavera de 2011 para más tarde retrasarla hasta la segunda mitad del 2011[http://www.meristation.com/v3/des_noticia.php?id=cw4a93ac7336173&pic=GEN&idj=cw48fe5b082dd02 Star Wars The Old Republic arrancará a finales del 2010 en Meristation]. La compañía anunció que no quería arriesgarse a dar fechas[http://www.meristation.com/v3/des_noticia.php?id=cw4dc25d0c7cf44&pic=GEN&idj=cw48fe5b082dd02 EA evita fechar The Old Repubic para garantizar un "lanzamiento espectacular" en Meristation]: «''No queremos dar una fecha específica de lanzamiento hasta que estemos absolutamente seguros de que, cuando lancemos el título, este será un buen lanzamiento y una experiencia de juego sin fallos''». Finalmente, Bioware y Lucasarts anunciaron en la web oficial del videojuego que éste vería la luz en Norteamérica el 20 de diciembre de 2011, mientras que en Europa lo hizo el 22 del mismo mes[http://www.swtor.com/news/news-article/20110924 Launch Date for STAR WARS: The Old Republic Announced" en su web oficial]. Se basa en el trasfondo de las novelas Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance escrita por Sean Williams, Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived por Paul S. Kemp, y Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan de Drew Karpyshyn . Además, Dark Horse trabajó en un webcómic que trancurre justo antes de los acontencimientos del juego y que será publicado luego en papel como serie regular. Sinopsis Tres mil años antes del ascenso de Darth Vader... La República Galáctica fue durante generaciones un bastión de paz en una galaxia de belicosos sistemas estelares. Protegida por sus firmes guardianes de la Orden Jedi, la República sostuvo la mayor esperanza para el progreso de la civilización y la unidad galáctica. Sin embargo, en las profundidades del espacio desconocido, se había forjado un poderoso Imperio Sith, liderado por los oscuros Lores Sith que soñaban con la dominación galáctica y la venganza contra sus antiguos enemigos, los Jedi. Tras siglos de preparación, llegó el momento del regreso de los Sith. Con una gran flota y un asombroso ejército de temibles soldados, el Emperador Sith lanzó un asalto por sorpresa, capturando rápidamente docenas de mundos en el Borde Exterior y provocando una guerra diferente a cualquier otra en la historia de la galaxia. thumb|left|262px|Una lucha con [[sable de luz]] Desde las heladas tierras de Ilum hasta las desérticas llanuras de Dathomir, los violentos combates mataron a millones. A pesar de declararse neutrales, las estructuras de la superficie del mundo cubierto de agua de Manaan quedaron destruidas, obligando a los Selkath a retirarse a lo profundo del océano. Otros sistemas estelares corrieron peor suerte: algunos fueron destruidos, otros quedaron inhabitables. La carnicería concluyó con el saqueo de la capital de la República a manos del Imperio Sith, el planeta Coruscant, lo que obligó al Senado de la República a firmar el polémico Tratado de Coruscant. En los años transcurridos desde la firma del tratado, el temor y la incertidumbre se han apoderado de la galaxia, permitiendo al Emperador Sith perseguir sus misteriosos fines mientras que la República se esfuerza por reconstruir su infraestructura militar y asigna prioridades al nuevo paisaje galáctico. Ahora las tensiones entre la República y el Imperio Sith son más altas, una serie de escaramuzas fronterizas y guerras han estallado, incluso en planetas históricamente pacíficos como Alderaan, la incómoda tregua establecida por el Tratado de Coruscant se está desgarrando rapidamente, y el retorno a una guerra total ha comenzado, aunque no oficialmente. Una nueva generación de héroes, tanto de la luz como de la oscuridad, surge para hacer frente a las dificultades de éstos tiempos caoticos, y luchar por el destino de la galaxia en ésta desesperada edad... Contenidos Planetas y lunas En el juego aparecen los siguientes planetas y lunas:SW:TOR Holonet - Planets File:Alderaan-TOR.jpg|Alderaan File:Balmorra-TOR.jpg|Balmorra File:Belsavis-TOR.jpg|Belsavis File:Corellia-TOR.jpg|Corellia File:Coruscant-TOR.jpg|Coruscant File:DromundKaas-TOR.jpg|Dromund Kaas File:Hoth-TOR.jpg|Hoth File:Hutta-TOR.jpg|Hutta File:Ilum-TOR.jpg|Ilum File:Korriban-TOR.jpg|Korriban File:Makeb.png|Makeb File:NarShaddaa-TOR.jpg|Nar Shaddaa File:OrdMantell-TOR.jpg|Ord Mantell File:Quesh-TOR.jpg|Quesh File:Taris-TOR.jpg|Taris File:Tatooine-TOR.jpg|Tatooine File:Tython-TOR.jpg|Tython File:Voss TOR new.png|Voss Planetas y lunas de combate espacial *Aeten II *Balosar *Fondor *Jabiim *Javaal *Kalee *Kovor *Makem Te *Pakuuni *Saleucami *Zosha Planetas y lunas de Flashpoints *Asation *Athiss *Cademimu V *Denova *Kaon *Taral V *Zadd Planetas y lunas de Warzones * Alderaan * Asation * Denova * Nar Shaddaa Planetas y lunas de historia *Uphrades Especies jugables File:Chiss TOR.jpg|Chiss File:Cyborg-TOR.jpg|Cyborg File:Human-TOR.jpg|Humano File:Miraluka-TOR.jpg|Miraluka File:Mirialan-TOR.jpg|Mirialano File:Rattataki-TOR.jpg|Rattataki File:SithPureblood-TOR.jpg|Sith Purasangre File:Twi'lek TOR.jpg|Twi'lek File:Zabrak-TOR.jpg|Zabrak Clases Cada facción tiene cuatro clases para eligir. Cada clase puede especializarse en dos clases avanzadas diferentes, dando un total de dieciséis variaciones. Personajes compañeros Esta lista incluye a todos los personajes compañeros con su clase correspondiente. Apariciones *Adi'son *Braedon Agareth *Renalda Agareth *Unaw Aharo *Ajaan *Akaste'vel *Akindra *Alaric *Alde *Alde (Conde) *Alif *Allia *Alma *Ffon Althe *Jesper Altex *Alvania *Amanoa *Amzartho *Anarq *Anathemos *Asesino de Anathemos 1 *Darth Andru *Jefand Ange *Darth Angral *Anstiss *Antonos *Anyarah *Ardmore *Darth Arctis *Arias *Argog *Darth Arho *Cavill Arin *Arl'Tokor *Armala *Arnth *Arzanon *Vyn Asara *Darth Atroph *Augatta *Aven *Averdon *Avitla *Denri Ayl *Vederiat Ayon *Darth Azamin *Azraj-Nug *B2-T1 *B5-2T *B-6NX *B9-D7 *Dri'kill Ba'al *Badmil *Badna *Bahlea *Marido de Bahlea *Syo Bakarn *Balek *Yun Baliss *Ballard *Yadira Ban *Darth Bandon *Darth Baras *Doli-bur Barc *Barik *Barlen *Barsen'thor *Bashenn *Basher *Vanto Bazren *"Reina Bonita" *Beejinz *Bedoch *Beldiss *Belkan *Belkin *Bellis *Benay *Bendick *Benn *Berric *Beshel *Galen Besk *Bessel *Bestia *Bestros *Augin Blaesus *Blarnak *Blenks *Blizz *Bloodskin *Blotus *Blyes *Jessa Bo'den *Boibole *Asadia Boresa *Bosann'Lorkor *Bowdaar *Braden *Tol Braga *Bragan *Brehg *Brejik *Ismar Brengle *Breshin *Cala Brin *Brinn *Briqui *Brocko *Brolla *Brom *Brontes *Broonmark *Bruhn *Brukarra *Brunar *Brutann *Bryint *Bryn *Fez Burba *Burnok *Burnout *C-06X *C2-N2 *C9-4O *Darth Caba *Cabaril *Torian Cadera *Cadix *Cafian *Cala *Calaverous *Callef *Calphayus *Calum *Caroowar *Zayne Carrick *Kira Carsen *Carteri *Tharan Cedrax *Celestra *Cendence *Cestus *Cha'nagh *Chamma *Chappral *Charnoq *Darth Charnus *Chaskar *Childress *Cholren *Chopper *Jomar Chul *Cibinel *Cifra Nueve *CN-94 *Collo *Cora *Cora (Padawan) *Coria *Cormun *Corr *Corrin *Chay Cortess *Peynar Cortess *Larris Cozekk *Cressen *Cronnin *Crymi *Yu Dakar *Fieler Dan *Danurorus *Jiyan Dar *Daresha *Tari Darkspanner *Fet Darna *Darthyn *Daru’da *Davorak *Daz *Darth Decimus *Dekay *Nik Deleru *Ria Deleru *Denal-Zon *Dendim *Liam Dentiri *Derish *Qoen Dervul *Devotek *Devron *Orgus Din *Test Din *Diyaz *Kaliyo Djannis *Arrisan Djo *DK-9 *Dobe *Gunaray Dod *Dok'madd *Morrun Dokaas *Dolgis *Dommu *Doorn *Donal *Rylar Dorant *Dorheek *Dorian *Quorian Dorjis *Elara Dorne *Dorotech *Dorsil *Dortho *Draahg *Krynda Draay *Lucien Draay *Drage *Dragen *Dregg *Dreho Dreho *Talos Drellik *Lanniter Droge *Duen *Diab Duin *Dumat *Wes Durga *Durmat *Dynaroth *Dyshotto *Dzoun *Ebenga *Edease *Edvaalda *Alec Efran *Darth Ekkage *Elek *Eligyn *Ellis *Marren Elna *Elshuu *Elsor *Von Elzif *Voz del Emperador *Ira del Emperador *Darth Enraj *Eorn *Jiinan E’ron *Eskel *Eseni *Estopatrin *Dooce Everton *Ezra *Fa'athra *Duras Fain *Laranna Fain *Naman Fal *Hijo de Naman Fal *Sophia Farash *Farenan *Ceta Farr *Farn *Telen Farsite *Fashk *Darth Fastus *Fau-Kes *Fauler *Meck Feem *Madel Felth *Daria Felton *Ferav *Ferdoin *Fermin *Ferren *Ferron *Qyzen Fess *Fia *Fian *FimmRess *Attros Finn *Fixer 41 *Fizik *Flingeld *Folaris *Forris *For'senn *Vereta Fraabaal *Elaxis Frellka *Frira *Fu'Jesson *Fulminiss *Furant *Futrad *Fuz'een *G4-0M *G5-M1 *Gagesk *Galen *Galia *Gizmel Gam *Gamoruk *Reid Gandon *Gandra *Gardit *Sidonie Garen *Vistis Garn *Garon *Garson *Garthe *Garus *Garvimm *Garza *Portero *G'Bilard *Geeda *Kalisa Gehnso *Padawan de Kalisa Gehnso *Horoth Gendi *Geozel *Gerr *Gesen *Gezen *Sunder Ghettz *Poronth Ghon *Tazonthe Ghon *Big Gil *Gilroh *Girik *Gizmel *GNR-47 *Nasan Godera *Golah *Karastace Gonn *Luran Gonthor *Gorry *Goss *Gotrut *Graffam *Gran Campeón de la Gran Caza *Grandarak *Grataa *Grathan *Beelziit Grathan *Cellvanta Grathan *Graul *Darth Gravus *Nadia Grell *Tobas Grell *Groben *Groj *Gro'lak *Grund'messel *Grymarch *Eskella Gryton *Gutshot *Guyvar *Orrick Gwyndon *Haazen *Darth Hadra *Haken *Ha'laa *Halacia *Hallen *Haken *Handro *Hannal *Haranexlah *Haresh *Harkun *Harro *Hasper *Heedley *Heerimus *Heljus *Henni *Héroe de Tython *Matthew Herral *Hesker *Hib-R-aK *HK-01 *HK-47 *HK-51 *Horell *Hua *Noab Hulis *Cassa Hun *Cazador *Hurd *Hurwell *Huttsbane *Huun *Vector Hyllus *Idonia *Idrino *Iero *Darth Ikoral *Illkith *Ilox *Imogh *In-iK *Iodana *Darth Iratus *Felix Iresso *Irex *Ironfist *Isen *Iskrila *Isric *Ivok *J8R-1 *Pazaak Jack *Darth Jadus *Jaffkee *Jaggard *Darth Jaga *Janarus *Garon Jard *Jarobi *Kellian Jarro *Jassick *Jaxun *Jaynes *Jeelg *Jeerag *Jefris *Jekar *Jenna *Jerikko *Chax Jernil *Jerridan *Arca Jeth *Jhaffus *Jhorval *Jogotha *Caleb Jonf *Jonkan *Jorelle *Aric Jorgan *Jorin *Jormin *Jorol *Jorthal *Jory *Joti *Yet Jub *Judin *Jujuin *Juuho *K6P-3 *Jaric Kaedan *Kaldona *Kaal *Aelan Kalder *Aloysius Kallig *Darth Kallous *Jin Kalosi *Kalthir *Kam *Kancras *Reldar Kandik *Kan'grell *Karagga *Jek Kardan *Kariya *Karlsu *Karok *Nomen Karr *Kashim *Kata *Vanara Kayl *Kazo *Guardián *Kehel *Kejik *Merrk Kelborn *Kellik *Kennerlo *Keratho *Keshk *Evans Ketara *Keth *Aleema Keto *Satal Keto *Merrish Khan *Garren Kho *Khreusis *Cedarik Killesa *Rycus Kilran *Archiban Kimble *Oron Kira *Kirnon *Kirter *Bela Kiwiiks *Klemral *Knash *Sammo Kob *Trea Kobbeth *Viyo Kobbeth *Bex Kolos *Kolovish *Korvan *Kory *Ardun Kothe *Dannik Kothori *Krand *Kras *Kreshan *Ludo Kressh *Vodal Kressh *Krevan *Krillis *Krimyn *Gavon Kroan *Cy Krolo *Kryos *Kullin *Exar Kun *Kunoa *Grommik Kurthson *Kuthak *K'Vorn *Jatta Kuum *Kyndern *L2-PN *Labe *Darth Lachris *Ladra *Lain-Ricie *Lana *Lanklyn *Laotah *Larall *Laskin *Lassicar *Laverse *Lehibe *Leiber *Gayem Leksende *Yem Leksende *Cela Len *Lenks *Leskogo *Lessah *Letta *Leuro-Khian *Ley'shara *Lida *Lin *Linapim *Teven Liss'ard *Liv'trai *Deringon Lobacc *Morus Lok *Lokar *Eckard Lokin *Uwin Lokk *Loonda *Longeye *Hagne Longmyre *Lorvon *Swaine Lothar *Loun *Loyada *Loyat *Luna *Rikael Lysannis *M1-4X *M8-TV *Mack *Mad'ahn *Gord Madel *Maer *Mako *Mal *Malahan *Darth Malak *Jace Malcom *Darth Malgus *Malichose *Malora *Malroy *Mandalore el Indomable *Mandalore el Vindicado *Maraad *Mar'gavrok *Mariyk *Markan *Darth Marr *Visas Marr *Sedni Maruk *Masax *Matare (Humano) *Matare (Zabrak) *Meg'lin *Mennaus *Mense *Odumis Mer *Merkus *Mesan *Metzar *Mical *Mieq *Darth Minax *Minik *Minst *Mira *Mirru *MK-RU *Moorint *Moracen *Darth Morias *Moriden *Celeste Morne *Bengel Morr *Morrun *Darth Mortis *Mucdermon *Muheeda *Kord Murdok *Terrak Morrhage *Karness Muur *Nace *Nad'alin *Freedon Nadd *Nankrang *Leeha Narezz *Narlock *Vell Narroc *Vell Narroo *Natara *Navreck *Nefarid *Nehimmo *Suudaa Nem'ro *Neskett *Renzfeil Neuwt *Nexwig *Nidaljo *Darth Nihilus *Harson Nild *Nimi *Nizkif *Vort Norman *Nozabuiba *Nerun Nubb *Numinn *Nurin *Nurkolas *Darth Nox *Nyranos *Obip *Obrukasha *Ocera *Odar *Ogathu *Oh'dvek *OHK-99 *Laren Omas *Ommin *Ondorru *Oordu *Orailus *Oranda *Canderous Ordo *Charle Remmot Organa *Gesselle Organa *Jeren Nolus Organa *Nomar Organa *Samara Organa *Tharis Orne *Kevan Orr *Reyedo Orr *Ortosin *Revinal Orzik *Nonzo Oshorr *Ostar-Gal *Oteg *Otoforli *Ottau *Darth Ouzal *Ozurist *P-2XN *Paladius *Panark *Ayrreb Panteer *Deris Panteer *Gaul Panteer *Heeth Panteer *Katei Panteer *Raal Panteer *Silara Panteer *Yuon Par *Kennet Parn *Paron *Nolan Pars *Pathel *Paus *Pell *Peters *Palo Pevv *Yuleph Phan *Pharshol *Milo Phipps *Phyne *Pierce *Pietra *Pla’atoh *Plennid *Plex *Tarrance Ploon *PO-12 *Jaymizu Poh *Relus Poh *Travi Pott *Pradoc *Prakkath *Praven *Nariel Pridence *Prinn *Pritch *Prithor *Progus *Pron *Wentell Pron *Profeta de Vodal Kressh *Proshen *Qa-Siv *Qalsneek *Cay Qel-Droma *Ulic Qel-Droma *Qet *Qonbla *Qoussk *QM-35 *Orth Quane *Quanera *Zain Querlak *Quilb *Quilljayk *Quilon *Malavai Quinn *Jokskk Quosto *R6-DO *Rael *Ragate *Rahn *Raim-Ner *Raimu *Rajivari *Ralebedth *Nalen Raloch *Ralos-Vok *Arfan Ramos *Lamalla Rann *Rans *Raptus *Rarkgah *Raste *Rathari *Darth Ravage *Raymon *Amille Razna *Razer *"Hoja Roja" *Red Walker *Thelonia Redrish *Reese *Ilyan Regus *Reicovis *Reki *Relnex *Renegin *Rell *Relnex *Ethan Remak *Renning *Gault Rennow *Revald *Revan *Andronikos Revel *Revis *Dheno Rey *Reyzek *Rieekan *Rigel *Corso Riggs *Rilan *"El Rasgón" *Risha *Rish *Riso *Rehanna Rist *Roab *Rolan *Tebien Ros *Anitol Rosspar *Rukil *Rusa *Fideltin Rusk *Ruus *Ryen *Rylon *Ryn *Ryso *S3-E3 *S-4S0 *Sadic *Sajar *Sajin *Sakal *Salarr *Salen *Samala *Samus *Emic Sandor *Saol-sar *Sarala *Saresh *Sarinte *Sarnova *Satik *Savess *Saylew *Scorpio *Scourge *SD-0 *Rora Seake *Warren Sedoru *Seferiss *Seh-run *Wildra Selin *Ters Sendon *Serdarn *Darth Serevin *Jun Seros *Lerek Serrus *Sirviente Uno *Sirviente Dos *Sirviente Once *Shalath *Shaleen *Shamuillan *Bastila Shan *Satele Shan *Theron Shan *Shanji-vru *Sharpest Eye *Shassa *Darth Shattra *Shellaster *Shendan *Shiden *Shivanek *Wan Bel Sho *Shonbla *Shura *Shusna *Darth Silthar *Silvarte *Singe *Darth Sion *Sirianna *Siriki *Sith Corrupter *Sith Emperor *Siturn *Skadge *Skar *Skarsk *Skeesk *Valorn Skez *Darth Skotia *Slaar *Soganti *Solania *Solence *Solentz *Abiss Sol'oras *Grik Sonosan *Darth Sorranos *Spanios *Akaavi Spar *Spindrall *Corbro Stanch *Stansun *Starsnow (Jedi) *Starsnow (Senador) *Verena Starsyne *Kaiya Stas *Elia Stassi *Strayen *"Striker" *Strom *Styrak *Dao Stryver *Saens Sukko *Sulan *Sumari *Lord Sundar *Andur Sunrider *Nomi Sunrider *Suri *Meetra Surik *Var Suthra *Suwan'zi *Sy *Sylas *Darth Synar *Synnoran *T7-O1 *T9-N9 *Ta *Kaz Tagan *Tager'na *Vash Taggen *Takan *Tallion *Vadria Tallion *Tamin *Tander *Tannac *Ranna Tao'ven *Ta’rahg *Tarnis *Sonng Tarvo *Tavon *Harron Tavus *Teeg *Teero *Teintonja *Telo *Raina Temple *Tephan *Cedonnai Teraan *Lenn Teraan *Alek Teral *Terrab *Ters *Darth Thanaton *El Encarcelado *Thendra *Theraguin *Thispy *Thon *Beryl Thorne *Thugo *Daria Thul *Elana Thul *Serjau Thul *Stanel Thul *Yudin Thul *Tielon *Till'in *Somminick Timmns *Tindalo *Tiran *Vandar Tokare *Tolto *Corin Tok *Garrett Tomarus *Tomin-brel *Trayos Toreggen *Torius *Torken *Bareesh Fann'ak Torill *Torimo *Darth Tormen *Torrun *Tos *Traan *Tracer *Trakri *Travin *Darth Traya *Tremel *Triank *Jonos Triv *Cahel Tse *Tsel'rbah *Tudos *Tunjas *Languss Tuno *Tweeta *Escolta Veinte *Twintan *Twist *Tygol *Cin Tykan *Tyrans *Tyria *Tyrus *Ulldin *Ukabi *Bouris Ulgo *Diplomático chiss no identificado *Oficial de seguridad chiss no identificado *Comando teniente no identificado *Capitán de seguridad de Coruscant no identificado 1 (Viejo Mercado Galáctico) *Capitán de seguridad de Coruscant no identificado 2 (Viejo Mercado Galáctico) *Capitán de seguridad de Coruscant no identificado 3 (Viejo Mercado Galáctico) *Agente de la Fuerza de Seguridad de Coruscant no identificado *Capitán del Esseles no identificado *Comandante del Escuadrón Havoc no identificado *Oficial de Inteligencia no identificado (Humano) *Administrador Senior no identificado *Unkorsa *Urgrec *Urinth *Ushallaj *Wole Vahn *Khem Val *Valia *Valis *Hekton Valkaz *Vandal *Vanel *Vari'Kalwes *Varacen *Varl *Varmett *Vassanar *Veedo *Veld *Vemrin *Darth Vengean *Venich *Thana Vesh *Veshta *Veor *Vepp *Vette *Viidu *Tanno Vik *Vikto *Darth Viktus *Darth Vilus *Vince *Vindir *Vinson *Hylo Visz *Vitley *Vix *Volryder *Vokk *Vorel *Vortine *Eriz Vossan *Darth Vowrawn *Vrain *Vray *Waarin *Vigilante Uno *Vigilante Dos *Vigilante Ocho *Waxx *Maestro de Armas *Skoo Weebe *Kahrin Wek *Weller *Derrin Weller *Wendin *Wesner *Wettle *Susurro *Jaesa Willsaam *Winborn *Windredd *Meeb Wix *Weng Wrightsyn *Wydr *Wyelett *Xa *Xalek *Xamar *Xandral *Xandyk *Xanta *Xendor *Xerender *Xorem *Xo'ru *XoXann *Xuss *Anev Xydes *Yael *Yajak *Yallenkeljo *Yashia *Yashu-Vo *Yeddu *Yenoa *Yerk *Yestan *Yollo *Yonlach *Methias Yoran *Nurls Yorksin *Yul-Li *Yurrita *Yuun *Zanler *Vaverone Zare *Spirakris Zarem *Zarkos *Darth Zash *Zavrasha *Ashara Zavros *Kalatosh Zavros *Zeer *Zeevar *Ephran Zell *Zenith *Zeven *Darth Zhorrid *Zi'amm *Zinny *Zirchros *Zixx *Vin'chen Zo *Do Zonn *Zooki *Zora *Zua *Zylixx *Zyn |criaturas= *Acklay *Akk dog *Asharl Panther *Bantha *Baspoor Glider *Bogstalker *Bogwing *Bogworm *Bolraida *Bormu **Abuelo *Chemilizard *Cthon *Bestia Oscura *Dewback *Dragonbat *Duneclaw *Ferrazid Hound *Gapillian Grazer *Gizka *Guid *Gundark TOR Holonet: Inhabitants *Harvap *Harvorisk *Horranth *Hoth hog *Icetromper *Iraida *Jungle crawler *Jungle skin flayer *Jurgoran **Ripper *Kath hound *Kintan Crusher **Gargath *K'lor'slug *Krayt dragon *Lisk *Lobel *Lurker *Manka cat *Mantellian flutterplume *Mantellian Savrip *Mawvorr *Nerf *Nexu *Orobird *Pantran Whitefang **Snowblind *Primal Devourer **The Ancient One *Rakghoul Developer Dispatch: Returning to Taris *Rancor *Razoronn *Reek *Rill *Roba *Salky hound *Sand Demon *Sandtusker *Sarlacc *Scyk *Shaclaw *Shendan *Shyrack *Sithspawn *Skel *Skyslasher *Sleen *Tarsarian Devourer *Tauntaun *Terentatek *The Bloodfiend *Thranta *Titan **The Primal Destroyer *Trinthan Prowler *Tuk'ata *Uxibeast *Varactyl *Vine cat *Vorantikus *Vorn Tiger *Vrblther *Vulagool *Wampa *Wingmaw *Womp rat *Wraid **Trapjaw *Wyrm *Xuvva *Yozusk **The First *Zeldrate |droides= *AR-34 enforcer droid *Assassin droid **HK-series assassin droid *Astromech droid **X2-C3 Imperial astromech *Basilisk war droid *Coruscant Security Droid *DK-27 Guardian droid *Grathan's droids **Grathan assassin droid **Grathan escort droid **Grathan experimental droid **Grathan experimental warbot **Grathan security droid **Grathan securtiy auto-turret *Imperial Pacification Droid *Kaas city expansion security droid *Labor droids **Hauler droid **Labor droid **Lifter droid **Precision droid *Medical droid **Sith Medical droid **Republic medical droid **M3-M1 *Protocol droidhttp://www.swtor.com/media/trailers/developer-walkthrough *S3-F5 *Overseer droid |eventos= *Force Wars *First Great Schism *Pius Dea crusades *Great Hyperspace War *Great Droid Revolution *Hundred-Year Darkness *Mandalorian Wars **Padawan Massacre of Taris **Batalla de Jaga's Cluster **Batalla de Jebble **Second Battle of Althir **Batalla de Malachor V *Jedi Civil War **Destruction of Taris *First Jedi Purge **Conclave on Katarr *Great Galactic War **Batalla de Balmorra **Imperial Prison Break Initiative *Cold War **Alderaan Civil War **[[Assault on the Esseles|Assault on the Esseles]] **[[Attack on the Brentaal Star|Attack on the Brentaal Star]] **[[Battle aboard the Voidstar|Battle aboard the Voidstar]] **Battle for the Hammer **Batalla de Hoth **Battle for Ilum **Battle for Quesh **Imperial Attack on Voss **Invasion of Corellia **Korriban slave rebellion **Ord Mantell Civil War **Raid on the Imperial compound of Taral V **Taris resettlement initiative *Eternal War of Voss |lugares= *Aduba system **Aduba-5 ***Skyrun Station *Aeten system **Aeten II *Alderaan **Alsakan Lowlands ***House Baliss ***Mensaav Military Laboratory ***Pain Factory **Apalis Coast ***Alderaanian Diplomatic Corps ***Hall of Learning ***House Alde Embassy ***Organa Castle ***Pallista Spaceport ***Shining Star Cantina ***Wolf Baron's Field Base **Glarus Valley ***Aesea Killik Tunnels ***Camp Aurek ***Camp Besh ***Camp Cresh ***Castle Panteer ***Dassel Pass ***Elysium ***Imperial Bunker (Alderaan) ***Jedi Enclave (Alderaan) ***Jedi Ruins (Alderaan) ***Gearbox's Bunker ***Panteer Hideout ***Panteer Refuge ***Sendoth Ruins ***Thul Command Bunker **Juran Mountains ***Anzaada Cavern ***Baron Venar's Hideaway ***Drovis Cave ***General Gesselle's Encampment ***House Alde ***House Rist ***Lady Renata's Estate ***Lanthanide Mines ***Mount Tessef Cave ***Mount Ulgo Tunnel ***Planetary Power Generator Facility ***Ruins of Jamona ***Ulgo Fortress **Kaamos Territory ***Augis Command Center ***Fornaak Falls Cavern ***House Cortess ***House Girard ***Lerantha Dam Underground ***Lustar Cave ***Organa Dig Site ***Oroboro Killik Caverns ***Rhu Caenus Spaceport ***Savorin Malfus the Seventh's Encampment ***Soros Killik Burrows ***Thul Chamber of Politics ***Thul Palace ***Ukunuku Killik Nest ***Ulgo Droid Factory **King’s Pass ***Marketplace Villa ***Ruur Killik Burrows ***Ulgo Raiding Camp ***Ulgo Shipping Facility ***Ulgo Torture Chamber *Alsakan *Ambria *Athiss *Balmorra **Sobrikill ValleySTAR WARS: The Old Republic Fan Friday *Belsavis **High Security Section ***Excavated Rakata Vault ***Gand Vault ***Gen'dai Vault ***Hazardous Waste Facility ***High Security Storage ***Labor Camp ***Lord Raxxus's Cell Block ***Lost Cavern ***Overrun Republic Base ***Overrun Republic Lab ***Primary Monitoring Station ***Primary Research Center ***Prison Industrial Facility ***Prison Medical Center ***Rattataki Block Alpha ***Republic Detention Compound ***Rodian Caverns ***Southern Rakata Transporter ***Stealth Trooper Bunker ***Trandoshan Vault ***Vault S-54 ***Vault S-86 ***Vault S-138 ***Water Filtration System ***Western Rakata Transporter **Imperial Orbital Station (Belsavis) **Maximum Security Section ***Ancient Prison Caverns ****Ancient Access Tunnel ****Esh-kha Leadership Hall ****Esh-kha Supply Depot ****Esh-kha Vault ****Key Keeper's Lair ****Maximum Security Block J-7 ****Maximum Security Block J-9 ****Maximum Security Power Center ****Meeting Place ****Outer Tomb Transport Chamber ****Passage to the Scar ****Power Center Imperial Transport ****Power Center Republic Transport ****Rakata Transport Center ****Stasis Vault 109 ***Ancient Transport Center ***Cell Block 2018 ***Converted Vault ***Esh-kha Interrogation Chamber ***Esh-kha Sanctuary ****Maximum Security Block J-8 ***Excavated Transport Center ***Geothermal Plant Generator Control ***Maximum Security Ops Center Republic Command Center ***Maximum Security Pod J-P1 Droid Maintenance Facility ***Maximum Security Pod J-P4 Quarantine Cell ***Maximum Security Pod J-P9 ***Maximum Security Pod J-P8 Psychiatric Unit ***Maximum Security Tech Center ***Maximum Security Thoroughfare ***Quarantine Zone (Belsavis) ***Solitary Confinement ***The Scar **Minimum Security Section ***Amikab's Cell ***Cell Block 923 ***Cell Block 923-A Security Cell ***Condemned Caverns ***Detainee Processing Center ***Imperial Lodgment Command Center ***Lord Medechas's Command Center ***Melicoste's Bunker ***Overrun Cave ***Overrun Cell Block ***Prison Administration Center ***Prison Command Center ***Prison Transfer and Processing ***Republic Armory ***Republic Guardpost Delta ***Republic Prison Block South ***Rendezvous Cave ***Secured Cell Block ***South Power Generator Facility ***Vault K-23 ***Vault K-66 ****Nikto Hideout **Republic Orbital Station (Belsavis) **The Tomb ***Beast Vault Z-26 ***Cave-Under-Tree ***Caves of Elshuu ***Central Power Core ***Darth Ekkage's Cell ***Deep Caverns ***Deep Launchpoint Transporter ***Esh-kha Salvage Vault ***Esh-kha Stasis Vault ***Esh-kha Tactical Center ***Esh-kha Warrior Barracks ***Forbidden Weapons Vault ***Frozen Transport Center ***Jedi Containment Vault ***Lower Halls ***Lower Prison Magma Transport ***Lower Prison Outer Transport ***Lower Transport Center ***Megasecurity Ward 23 ***Overrun Machine Vault ***Power Relay Vault ***Rakata Machine Caves ***Rakata Mind Prison ***Republic Prisoner Vault ***Stasis Block 44 ***Stasis Vault 113 ***Subject 13 Confinement ***Suspension Tank Chamber ***The Burning Way ***The Greater Menagerie ***The Tomb of Hallow Voice ***Transporter Control Center ***Upper Transport Center ***Vault 806 ***Vault 914 ***Vault of the Mother Machine ***Vault of the Tyrant *Byss *Cademimu *Estación Carrick *Cathar *Cinnagar *Corbos *Corellia **Coronet City ***Museo de la República *Coruscant **Territorio del Sol Negro **Espaciopuerto de Coruscant **Templo Jedi **Justicars' Sector **Old Galactic Market ***Dealer's Den **Edificio del Senado **The Works *Denbalen *Dromund Kaas **Templo Oscuro **Ciudad Kaas ***Ciudadela Imperial (Imperio Sith) ***Inteligencia Imperial (Imperio Sith) HQ **Lord Grathan's Estate *Duroon *Emperatriz Teta *Endex *Genarius *Geonosis Developer Walkthrough on swtor.com *Haffrin *Hoth *Ilum *Iskalon *Jebble *Kalakar Seis *Nebulosa Kalki *Kaon *Kor Nasirii *Korriban **Puerto de lleegada de Korriban **Valle de los Señores Oscuros ***Tumba de Ajunta Pall ***Lord Khreusis's Stronghold ***tumba de Marka Ragnos ***Tumba de Naga Sadow ***Tumba de Tulak Hord **Academia Sith (Korriban) *Livien *Malachor II *Malachor III *Malachor V *Mandalore (planeta) *Metellos *Mygeeto *Naboo *Nathema *Hutta **Jiguuna *Nar Shaddaa *Nim Drovis *Onderon **Dxun *Ord Mantell **Avilatan ***Drelliad Village ***Falks Reach ***Fort Garnik ****Avilatan's Rest Cantina ***Mannett Point ***Mount Avilatan ***Oradam Village ***Savrip Island ***Talloran Village *Peragus *Primus Goluud *Quesh *Raxus Prime *Seluket *Talay *Taral V Flashpoint: Taral V *Taris **Brell Sediment ***Waypoint Station Draay **Republic Resettlement Zone ***Olaris ***Waypoint Station Aurek **The Sinking City ***Kanner Outpost **Tularan Marsh ***Brejik's Run Outpost ***Lytle Research Outpost *Taskeed *Tatooine **Mos Anek *Telos IV *Tython **Kaleth **Templo Jedi (Tython) **Masters' Retreat **The Gnarls **Tythos Ridge **Vur Tepe (The Forge) *Varl *VossStar Wars: The Old Republic Holonet: Voss **Gorma-Koss **Campamento Gormak Voss Screenshot: Gormak camp **Nightmare Lands Voss Concept Art: The Nightmare Lands **Shrine of Healing **Voss-Ka Voss Screenshot: Voss-Ka ***Tower of Prophecy *Espaciopuerto Vaiken *Yavin 4 *Zadd *Ziost |organizaciones= *Cazarrecompensas *Czerka **División 7 de Armas Secretas **Senior Administrator *orden de Revan *Regimiento Primero de la Casa Organa *República Galáctica **Fuerza de Seguridad de Coruscant ***Agente ***Capitán ***Jefe de Seguridad ***Control de Coruscant ***División de Control de Aduanas ***Teniente ***Oficial de Policía ***Unidad Táctica Especial ***Sargento **Servicio de Información Estratégica de la República ***Director ***Director de Operaciones de los Mundos del Núcleo ***Agente ***Agente Especial **Senado Galáctico ***Senador ***Canciller Supremo **Comité de Supervisión Penal **Cuerpo de Ingenieros de la República **Servicio de Aduanas de la República **Servicio de seguridad de Embajadas de la República **Ejército de la República ***Armada de la República ****Coronel ****General ****Mayor ****Fuerzas Especiales de la República *****Soldado de la República ******Escuadrón Black Star ******Escuadrón Havoc ****Sargento ***Armada de la República ****Almirante ****Comodoro ****Group Captain ****Petty Officer ***Oficial de la República ****Capitán ****Corporal ****Ensign ****Teniente ****Especialista ****Comandante Supremo (Alianza/República) ***Soldado de la República ****Private ***Guardia del Senado **Servicio de Transporte de la República *Fuerzas de Seguridad Grathan *Orden Jedi **Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi **Jedi Consular ***Sabio Jedi ***Sombra Jedi **Pacto Jedi **Alto Consejo Jedi **Caballero Jedi ***Guardianes Jedi ***Centinela Jedi **Maestro Jedi *Kubaz **Observador Kubaz **Infiltrador Kubaz *Legiones de Lettow *Mandalorianos **Mandalore **Neo-Cruzado Mandaloriano **Rally Master *Nar Shaddaa Works Administration *Palauka Cybernetics *Peacekeepers *Queensguard *Revanchistas *Senators of Rhythm *Imperio Sith (Post-Gran Guerra Hiperespacial) **Consejo Oscuro **Guardia de Honor Oscuro **Lord Oscuro de los Sith **Gran moff **Servicio Diplomático Imperial **Inteligencia Imperial (Imperio Sith) ***Agente Imperial **Project ARC **Esfera de Estrategia Militar **Inquisidor Sith **Lord Sith **Sith Overseer **Guerrero Sith ***Gigante Sith ***Merodeador Sith *Contrabandista **Pistolero **Sinvergüenza *Industrias Ubrikkian *Comandos Voss *Misticos Voss |especies= *Abyssin *Adarian *Advozse *Anomid *Aqualish *Arcona *Bith *Cathar *Cerean *Chagrian *Chevin *Chiss *Colicoid *Columi *Dashade *Devaronian *Drall *Dug *Duinuogwuin *Duros *Esh-kha *Evocii *Flesh Raider *Frog-dog *Gamorrean *Gand *Gank *Gen'Dai *Geonosian *Gran *Gormak *Gree *Houk *Human **Hapan *Hutt *Ithorian *Jawa *Kaleesh *Kel Dor *Killik *Kitonak *Kowakian monkey-lizard *Kubaz *Kumumgah *Kwa *Mantellian Savrip *Miraluka *Mirialan *Mon Calamari *Nautolan *Neimoidian *Nevoota *Nikto **Kadas'sa'Nikto *Ongree *Ortolan *Porporite *Rakata *Rattataki *Rodian *Selkath *Selonian *Sith *Skel *Sullustan *Talz *Taung *Togruta *Trandoshan *Twi'lek *Ugnaught *Weequay *Wookiee *Voss *Zabrak *Zhell |vehículos= *BT-7 Thunderclap *D5-''Mantis'' Patrol Craft *''Defender''-class Light Corvette *''Esseles'' *Gormak spaceship Voss Concept Art: Gormak spaceship *Forklift vehicle *''Fury''-class Imperial interceptor *''Gage''-class transport **''Black Talon'' *''Harrower''-class Dreadnaught **''Ziost Shadow'' *Imperial construction vehicle *Imperial Taxi *NR2 gully jumper *''Oppressor''-class Battle Cruiser *Republic Troop Transport *''Star of Coruscant'' *''Thranta''-class corvette **''Brentaal Star'' *''Voidstar'' *XS stock light freighter *[[X-70B Phantom-class prototype|X-70B Phantom-class prototype]] |tecnología= *Armor **Ancient Sith armor **Heavy Armor ***Black Talon Juggernaut's gauntlets ***Blade tyrant's chestguard ***Echani dense cuirass ***Heavy chestguard ***Warlord's greaves ***Warlord's belt ***Warlord's headgear **Light Armor ***Scamp's boots ***Scamp's jacket ***Scamp's slacks **Medium Armor ***Adarian traveler's lower robe ***Adarian traveler's sandals ***Adarian traveler's wristwraps ***Agent's belt ***Asset's boots ***Asset's vest ***Cerean wraidskin chestguard ***Drelliad boots ***Drelliad bracers ***Drelliad gloves ***Drelliad jacket ***Drelliad leggings ***Echani desh guantlets ***Echani frilled leatheris bracers ***Echani wraidskin chestguard ***Gamorrean desh bracers ***Gamorrean frilled leatheris belt ***Gamorrean pilot's boots ***Gamorrean tracker's footgear ***Hardweave boots ***Huttese pilot's workgloves ***Huttese pilot's wristbands ***Huttese raider's wristguards ***Huttese wraidskin chestguard ***Huttese wraidskin wristguards ***Ithorian mariner's loose wrap ***Ithorian mariner's wriststraps ***Prototype Bonadan braided belt ***Reinforced battle armguards ***Reinforced battle belt ***Sith dueling gloves ***Trandoshan desh guantlets ***Vette's padded jacket ***Vette's slicing boots ***Vette's slicing pants ***Warrior's gloves ***Warrior's vest *Blaster **Pistola bláster ***Blastech ALT 25 ****Torchy ***Gun runner's pistol ***Kubaz shadow infiltrator's pistol ***Sorosuub SSK heavy blaster ****Flashy **Rifle bláster ***Gormak rifle Voss Concept Art: Gormak Machinery ***Grathan blaster rifle ***Kubaz spotter's rifle ***Mandalorian rifle *Dark Reaper *Dreypa's Oubliette *Eye of Tulak *Fibercord whipArmor Progression *Flamethrower *Flare gun *Gormak mine Voss Screenshot: Gormak mine *Grathan prototype turret *Holocron *Holograma *Hyperspace cannon *Jedi armor *Jukebox *Sable de luz **Double-bladed lightsaber *Medpac **Common medpac *Missiles **Wrist rockets *Muur Talisman *Noetikon **Noetikon of Light **Noetikon of Science **Noetikon of Secrets *Red Engine *Remote terminal B13 *Remote terminal G16 *Remote terminal P2 *Republic 5 Hub Teleporter *Signal jammer **Signal Jammer Alpha **Signal Jammer Beta **Signal Jammer Delta *Slice blade **Hewie *Star Forge *Vibrohoja |miscelánea= *Ancient Sith vase *Aqualish medley *Desh *Fist Bump *Force bomb *Force exhaustion *Force sweep *Forcequake *Fusion Missile *Geroya be Haran *Laminoid *Leatheris *Mind Crush *Mind Maze *Overload Saber *Plants **Dromund Kaas blue flower **Dromund Kaas glowing plant **Dromund Kaas grass **Dromund Kaas large plant **Dromund Kaas leaf grass **Dromund Kaas tropical plant **Dromund Kaas thistle **Dromund Kaas weed **Dromund Kaas white flower *Plasma Brand *Rodian pepper *Sand People Carving *Silica *Sith runes *Terenthium *Unidentified brown liquor *Unidentified pink liquor }} Actualizaciones Game Update 1.1: Rise of the Rakghouls Rise of the Rakghouls (Alzamiento de los Rakghouls), o Game Update 1.1, es la primera actualización de Star Wars: The Old Republic. Aunque iba a ser lanzada el 17 de enero de 2012, salió un día después. Historia Un misterioso brote de rakghouls amenaza los mundos de la Hegemonía Tion, un sector de la galaxia estratégicamente importante que permaneció neutral frente a los avances de la República y el Imperio Sith. Ahora las fuerzas de la República y el Imperio van al mundo asediado de Kaon para eliminar la amenaza, desesperadas por asegurar la Hegemonía Tion para ellas… Mayores adiciones Flashpoint: Kaon Under Siege Update 1.1 introduce una nueva Flashpoint de nivel 50, Kaon Under Siege. La historia central de la actualización, Kaon Under Siege está situada en Kaon, un mundo pequeño en la Hegemonía Tion, que es víctima de un brote de la plaga Rakghoul. La misión consta de aterrizar en Kaon y pelear con oleadas de Rakghouls, intentando descubrir qué o quién está detrás de la plaga. Operation: Karagga's Palace (expansión) Game Update 1.1 también expande la Operation ya existente Karagga's Palace añadiendo cuatro nuevos jefes a los que los jugadores se enfrentan. Game Update 1.2: Legacy [[Archivo:Legacy.jpg|thumb|250px|Mediante la Game Update 1.2: Legacy, se pueden desbloquear razas para todas las clases. En la imagen: un contrabandista sith.]] Legacy (Legado), o Game Update 1.2, fue la segunda actualización de contenido para Star Wars: The Old Republic. Después de una significante promoción de pre-lanzamiento, Legacy salió el 12 de abril de 2012. Historia La galaxia está en desorden. La guerra devasta mundos incontables mientras las fuerzas de la República y el Imperio luchan por controlar todos los recursos críticos. Entre el caos, emergen amenazas de todos lados. El planeta Denova, conocido por sus extensivos depósitos del mineral baradium, ha sido conquistado por una banda de mercenarios y veteranos del Imperio desertores con motivos misteriosos. Si no son desalojados, el explosivo arsenal que pueden crear les dará el poder para destruir cualquier fuerza armada - Republicana o Imperial. En Corellia, un consejero corrupto intenta maximizar sus beneficios ayudando a ambos bandos del conflicto, y la loca mente maestra detrás del brote Rakghoul, descubierta en Ord Mantell, continúa amenazando todas las vidas de los seres vivos de la galaxia… Mayores adiciones Sistema Legacy Update 1.2 trajo numerosas adiciones y mejoras al sistema Legacy del juego. Estas mejoras incluyen la posibilidad de crear un 'árbol familiar' de personajes jugables, así como implementando nuevas habilidades y premios para personajes jugables. Flashpoint: Lost Island Una secuela de Kaon Under Siege, Lost Island revisita la historia del brote de plaga Rakghoul en Kaon. Sabiendo que la plaga es por culpa de un científico loco, el Dr. Lorrick, los jugadores deben viajar a Ord Mantell para enfrentarse al científico loco. Operation: Explosive Conflict Una nueva Operation, Explosive Conflict sigue la historia de la Operation Karagga's Palace. El legendario caudillo Kephess, habiendo reunido a ejércitos bajo su reinado, ha declarado a Denova independiente y bajo su reinado. El jugador ha de viajar a Denova para enfrentarse a Kephess y sus fuerzas militares, intentando controlar los recursos de Denova para la República o el Imperio. Warzone: Novare Coast Novare Coast es otra adición al juego, con localización similar a la de la Operation Explosive Conflict. En el player-vs-player (PvP) Novare Coast, los jugadores se enfrentan por controlar tres morteros en una playa de Denova con importancia estratégica. Game Update 1.3: Allies thumb|250px|''Game Update 1.3 - Allies'' Allies (Aliados), o Game Update 1.3, fue anunciada el 21 de mayo de 2012, y se hizo disponible el 26 de junio del mismo año. A diferencia de las otras actualizaciones, Allies no trae ninguna Operation o Flashpoint nuevas. Mayores adiciones *"Adaptive Gear," un nuevo sistema en el que el equipamiento social del jugador se adaptará a un jugador individual. *"Augment Tables," un nuevo sistema en el que los jugadores pueden crear un aumento de ranura en ropas o armaduras existentes. *El sistema de transferencia de personajes, que permite a los jugadores transferir sus personajes de un servidor a otro. Ésto es inicialmente para un grupo en concreto, pero será expandido para incluir todos. *Un 'buscador de grupos,' para simplificar el proceso de encontrar a jugadores para una misión. *Beneficios adicionales relacionados con el sistema Legacy del juego, que debutó en la Game Update 1.2. Ésto sirve para equilibrar las recompensas, que difieren en cada tipo de jugabilidad. *El juego ahora funciona mejor en ordenadores con gráficos peores o antiguos. Game Update 1.4: Terror From Beyond Game Update 1.5: HK-51 Activated Game Update 1.6: Ancient Hypergate Expansion: Rise of the Hutt Cartel Cómic Web thumb|left|200px|Una viñeta de [[Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace]] Gracias a la gran atención que recibe la página web de Star Wars: The Old Republic, Bioware, LucasArts y Dark Horse Comics están elaborando un cómic web basado en los eventos que rodean al juego. La primera de esta serie de cómics web ha sido bautizada como Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace. El primer número de la serie fue publicado en febrero de 2009 en la [http://www.swtor.com/ página oficial de Star Wars: The Old Republic]. La serie se divide en tres actos, que narran acontecimientos separados en el espacio y ligeramente en el tiempo. Cada acto a su vez se divide en distintos números que se publicaron cada dos semanas aproximadamente. Tras Threat of Peace, hubo una segunda serie llamada Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire, dividida del mismo modo. Se espera una tercera serie, que aparecerá en los próximos meses. Enlaces externos *[http://www.swtor.com/ Página oficial de Star Wars: The Old Republic] * *Lucasarts and Bioware To Develop Ground-Breaking Interactive Entertainment Product en LucasArtsBioWare.com (October 30, 2007) *Trailer "Time Line" Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Videojuegos de Bioware Categoría:Videojuegos de LucasArts Categoría:Videojuegos de 2011 Categoría:Star Wars: The Old Republic